Who Wants to Live Forever?
by Phoenix-torn
Summary: Magneto's Thoughts and Memories after the Death of Charles. Mostly Movieverse with some comicish elements adapted. Their history through Flashbacks. Mild MagnetoXavier


A short Oneshot set after X3. Mostly Movie Verse with some hints of Comic Continuity. Warning that there is a little Magneto/Xavier. I have warned you. Its also a Songfic, "Who want to Live forever by Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel and Fox, and The song is property of Queen. Don't sue me.

* * *

It had been a year. One year, no more, no less, but to some it felt like an eternity. A sea of people occupied chairs covering the lawn of the Xavier Institute. Most solemnly listening to the words of Charles' X-men but some fidgeted in their seats, making remarks, laughed. 

Erik scowled as he watched from a distance. Those children had no respect. They had no idea what Charles would have done for them or what he had done for them. He wanted to bend the chair legs from underneath them for their insolence. If he could have quieted them with a wave of his hand he would have. But he couldn't. Not anymore. Instead the once powerful master of magnetism stood silently in the background, pulling the brim of his fedora down low, hoping he wouldn't be recognized.

"_Many of these children had not met Charles_," He thought to himself sadly. If they had they would give him the respect he deserved. Erik smiled as he thought of their first brief encounter a long time ago. They were both just boys, seventeen or eighteen years old but forced to grow up before their time. Erik's eyes watered as the scene flashed in his mind.

_There's no time for us_

He remembered the fear more than anything. He sat on the back of a truck with the rest of those like him. People, who were feared, hated and judged. Thinking back he remembered the frailness of his young body; the thinness of his arms, his sunken eyes. All around him he saw people like this, barely able to move and not knowing if they were saved or on death's door. Soon the cavalcade was moving. He barely remembered the ride, only the feeling of a woman's head resting on his lap. Magda, her name was Magda.

_There's no place for us_

Erik smiled as he remembered the first time he heard Charles' voice. It was clear and forceful even at a young age. It was a voice that could command attention. He first heard it as he waited for his freedom. Erik sat quietly listening in the back of the truck as Magda slept in exhaustion. He watched two men discussing their futures.

"There's no time for us to do that, Sir. These people need attention immediately."

"There's no place for us to put them, soldier. We are not equipped for this. Even this small number of them stretched our resources to the bare bones." Erik scowled as the older man talked. They were still nothing but a nuisance, a pest to get rid of.

"These people are nothing but bare bones! We have to…"

"Do not disrespect a superior officer."

"I'm sorry Sir, but…"

"Now, Xavier, get these people into tents. Ricky, Come over here and help Xavier with the refugees."

He had tried, which was more than most. Erik remembered the warmth of Charles' hand as he was helped from the truck. "Thank You"

"There is no need my friend," His smile was genuine and heartfelt, "If you head towards the tents there are people who will take care of you. Some are taking names to find family. If you…"

"There is no need they will find none."

"There is always hope my friend. There are many more trucks and…"

"I am the only one left with my name."

"You cannot know that for certain."

"I know. I have seen it and I know."Sighing Erik wondered if Charles even remembered that encounter. They had never talked about it. Charles had of course known the horrors that he had been through but Erik had kept one secret from him. The shame and guilt of his days as a _Sonderkommando_, ate at him even now. He wondered why, of all the things he had done in his life, that was the only thing he could not share with his friend. Erik remebered walking towards the tents, Magda on his arm as a young man stopped him.

"Your name sir?"

"Erik Mag…Lehnsherr. My name is Lehnsherr."

"Thank you Mr. Lehnsherr."

The Confused expression in Magda's face still finds its way into his dreams at night.

_What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us"_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

"Charles built a place where people like us could dream, a place where we were safe. Though we all have had hardship, his hope and his love will never slip away from us," Erik had been so entranced with his thoughts that he had not noticed Ororo address the crowd. Charles' X-men were loyal, he would give them that. Although he had given his own brotherhood no reason to be the same. He had abandoned Mystique, ignored Sabertooth, and not heard from Pyro since the unfortunate happenings in San Francisco. Storm stood tall and proud as she spoke of her mentor. The other X-men stood by her side, remembering their induction into the school no doubt. Charles was a father figure to them yet they did not know him half as well as they thought they did.

_There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

Erik's mind took him to years later. Both of their lives had changed. This time they both wore military uniforms.

"You seem troubled Charles." Erik sat on next to his friend on an old military cot as Charles stared silently at a letter.

"Are you married Erik?"

After a long pause he nodded, "No, not any more."

Charles nodded and stared at the floor.

"Why do you ask?"

Xavier pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to his friend, who read it quickly and gave it back.

"I am sorry Charles."

Charles held an engagement ring so it caught the light. "It seems it was not meant to be. But if she is happier with him it is for the best"

"How can you say that? How can you just accept it?"

"This letter doesn't change the way I feel about her."

"But aren't you angry? Don't you hate him for taking her from you or hate her for straying?" Anger flashed in Erik's eyes as he remembered the pain and betrayal in his own life.

"I can't hate her for the choice she made Erik. It will take time but I will forgive her. Moira is a good woman."

Erik remembered the thoughts that ran through his head at that moment. _That is the difference between you and me old friend. I will not let people walk over me, not again. I will not be someone's pawn._

"You judge too quickly Erik. Humanity is not as bad as you believe it to be. You will never be a pawn."

"I never said I would be Charles."

"Yes you…" He turned away, "I'm sorry I must have misheard you." He quickly stood to leave.

"What aren't you telling me Charles?" _Could it be that I'm not the only one?_

"You have?"

"You heard that too?"

Charles took another step away but with a wave of his hand Erik moved pulled a bunk into his path and frightened Charles turned back to face him. "How did you?"

Smiling Erik responded, "It seems women trouble is not the only thing we have in common my friend."

_Who wants to live forever  
__Who wants to live forever_

Erik silently laughed as he remembered the expression on his friend's face. It one time he had truly surprised Charles. He watched as one of the younger students stepped in front of the crowd. He fought to remember her name. Pryde, Pryde sounded right. She started to tell her first meeting with her professor. He had come to her house to ease her parent's fears. She told of his generosity and genuine concern for her and her abilities. It seems Charles had continued to visit his students. Jean wasn't the only one. They had looked to him for guidance, stability and hope. Most didn't know that at one time Charles had stood side by side the evil they saw as Magneto. What would they be saying if they knew everything?

_Who dares to love forever_

Charles wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and stepped back in satisfaction.

"It looks as if we a have done it old friend."

Erik chuckled and looked around the large round room, "I have never seen you this excited, Charles."

"I only have to go over some basic programming and safety checks…"

"There is nothing basic about this machine, what are you calling it again?"

"Cerebro"

"Ah yes, how cleaver."

"Are you mocking me Erik?"

"Oh course not Charles. Whatever would give you that idea?" Erik's eyes twinkled with mischief and Charles shook his head.

"You do not realize what this can accomplish Erik. No other mutant will have to go through what we did. There will always be a place for mutants."

"And what will they do once you've brought them here?"

"Teach them Erik. This will be a place where they can learn to control their gifts. It will be a school and a haven and…"

"Alright Charles, you've proven your point. You have clearly thought this through more thoroughly than I had anticipated."

"You have your doubts?"

"Not in you Charles, nor this machine. But how will the rest of the world see this? You have too much faith in humanity."

"And you do not have enough."

Erik was about to respond when he heard the doorbell. "Who the hell could that be?"

Charles smiled and left the room. Erik could hear his happiness when he opened the door and the laughter that followed. He scowled when Charles re-entered the room with a red-headed woman on his arm. She was smiling too.

"Erik, I would like you to meet Dr. Moira McTaggert. Moira, Erik Lehnsherr."

Moira extended her hand and spoke in a thick Scottish accent, "Pleased to meet you, Charles has told me so much about you."

"Likewise," Erik responded through clenched teeth.

"Moira was in the country on business. She wished to see our progress."

"Of course." Erik watched the two old friends catch up. He didn't understand how Charles had ever forgiven her, but he had. They were still close. He envied that. He envied here.

_Oh, when love must die?_

Now Moira sat quietly in the front row. Erik saw her bring a tissue to her eyes as the students spoke. She could show her affection, admiration and love of Charles and he was force to hide in the background.

_But touch my tears with your lips_

Erik remembered sitting on the bed that night when Charles entered.

"Jealousy does not become you old friend."

"You do not think so?"

Charles sat down beside him and put his arm on Erik's shoulder.

"Where is your dear Moira?"

"I saw here out nearly an hour ago, though you have locked yourself in here and did not notice. She believes in Cerebro and the good it can do."

"Do you love her Charles?" Erik never looked up but felt Charles eyes turned to him.

"Yes. I love her the way we love all those we have lost. Like you love Magda, love that is in the past. Love that can't die but changes."

Erik nodded and sighed, "You can still be with her old friend. There is still time for you."

Charles wiped a stray tear from Erik's cheek, "And there is no chance for us?"

Erik closed his eyes as Charles' lips brushed against his own. "Erik, I have never regretted our friendship or what we choose to do." A small moan escaped Erik's lips as Charles ran his lips over the other man's neck and over his strong shoulders. "I could not have done any of this without you."

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

It was neither the first nor the last time Erik felt Charles' fingers unbutton his shirt and runs his hand across his skin but he remembered this time being different. They weren't keeping secrets, fears, loves. They were being honest and pure. There was nothing holding them back. They were deciding their own future on their own terms. Erik gently pulled a knit sweater over Charles' head and tossed it to the floor. "I have no regrets Charles." Erik ran his fingers across his hard chest before pulling him closer and kissing him passionately, "None at all."

_And we can have forever_

Years past and Erik found himself in a world he wasn't used to. The school had surpassed all expectations and they worked side-by-side, making sure it was ready for the first students to arrive.

_And we can love forever_

"I don't understand why I'm here Charles," He quipped as he walked towards Jean Grey's house. He knew Charles had given him an explanation but the only words he remembered were, "Because I need you." Jean's gifts intrigued him but he could sense fear in Charles as they interviewed the child. If only he could have known what Charles had. He had always understood the severity of the girl's gift.

_Forever is our today_

Jean was the beginning of the end he realized as Moira herself stood in front of the crowd. She had not meant to be. She had no choice in the matter really. Her power separated her from all those around her, even the mutants she surrounded herself with.

_Who wants to live forever_

"I will not let you do this Charles!"

"I have no choice Erik! She is too young. She can't control it."

"There is always a choice Charles! You can't play god with people's lives! She isn't a puppet!"

"You do not understand what I'm trying to do Erik."

"You are trying to make her what you want her to be, forcing her to live your way."

"She had to be contained"

"Now where have I heard that before?"

Charles turned away from a medical table where the small Jean grey lay and glared at Erik. "How dare you compare me to that?"

"Can you not see the hypocrisy? We are mutants Charles. Some of us have extraordinary gifts. She may even be stronger than you. You must give her the chance use it. She is god among insects."

"She is a child Erik. The power of her mind isn't stable. She may be able to control it later but not now. She isn't strong enough. I must…"

"Then you will do this alone."

"What did you say?"

Erik stood tall and frowned at the man he had shared everything with, "I will not watch you make her like them. I will not stand by you as you weaken her god-given power."

Charles shook his head, "I must do this."

"Alone. You must do this alone." Before Erik could walk away, the Child on the table blinked.

"Professor?"

Charles smiled warmly but Erik could see a flash of fear cross his face. "It is alright Jean. We are almost finished. I need you to relax so I can…"

"No." The voice from the little girl was forceful and distorted. Erik gasped as the child's eyes clouded with black.

"Jean, please listen to be. I can help you."

"Help me? I don't need help. I don't need anyone." She smiled cruelly and sat up.

Erik watched as she slowly levitated from the steel of the hospital bed. It was breath-taking. The power she possessed was something he had never seen. He smiled but Charles' face was stern.

"Jean, you must listen to me."

"I listen to no one. I am a goddess. I am phoenix!"

"Listen to my voice. You are Jean Grey. You can stop this."

She grinned again and raised her hands above her head, "I am life! I am everything!"

The walls began to shake round her. Pieces of the floor began to disappear as Erik watched in amazement. Cracks formed all around them. Plaster and steel fell around them. Almost absently Erik tossed small pieces aside, still focussed on the small girl. Jean blinked and as quickly as it had begun she was a child again. She fell to the floor and looked up, her face full of confusion.

"Professor, what? How?" She wrapped her hands around herself tightly for protection.

"It is alright Jean." Charles made his way to the girl through the falling debris, "I am here." She hugged him, tears filling her eyes, but without warning the persona took hold again.

"You will not contain me!" Charles was thrown forcefully against the far wall. He fell limp to the floor unable to move as masses of debris fell from the ceiling.

"Charles!" Erik heard himself call as he flung the largest piece to the side. His attempts were no use. He watched as his friend was buried. He eyed the young girl as she hid in fear and confusion. He remembered the look a expectance when he had finally reached Charles. His face was bloodied and his body was broken but he smiled.

"I had faith in you old friend." He coughed as Erik removed the debris. "I knew you would find me. Erik said nothing and stared at the broken body of Charles Xavier.

_Who wants to live forever_

Erik remembered what Charles had looked like lying in the hospital bed, unable to move and barely able to speak. Moira of course had arrived, tears in her eyes and questions on her tongue. She watched Jean and the others while Erik spent his days beside Charles. Charles smiled each time Erik entered the room. They learned Chess together as Charles healed but barely spoke of the institute or of Charles' injuries. Both knew the severity but neither wanted to admit it. Erik remembered the day it was different. When he arrived Charles was smiling as always but his eyes showed he was hiding something.

"Erik, I am glad you have come."

"You expected different Charles?"

"Moira visited me this morning."

"With good news I presume."

"I can go home in a few days."

"That is good news."

"Yes, but I must ask you a favour."

Erik glared at his friend, "And what would that be?"

" I need you to help me help her?"

"What?"

"Young Jean Grey. It is clear I cannot do this alone Erik. I will need you to stabilize her."

Erik crossed his arms and looked at the floor, "Do you not remember my previous response to this."

"Erik, you have seen what she is capable of."

"That does not change my views."

"Erik…"

"You do not blame the girl and neither do I. She will learn control. She does not need us to tame her."

"Her powers will bring suffering to her and those she loves Erik. It is for the best if…"

"Do you think I can not see what she has done to you? She crushed your back Charles. You will not walk, you will not stand, but it does not change my opinion. I will not cage a child. I will not imprison someone because she is different, because she is a minority."

"I must do this Erik."

"Then you do it alone."

_Forever is our today_

As he left Charles' bedside he felt nothing but anger. It burned inside of him as he built his armies and created the man called Magneto. It wasn't until much later he realized that his anger had turned into guilt and regret. As he stared out into the sea of Charles' students he remembered the pain of leaving. Tears filled his eyes as one by one the students placed a flower on the memorial stone. He noticed Wolverine's eyes wander to his position. The look of disgust from him was almost amusing. Wolverine took a few steps towards Erik but Storm held him back. Erik couldn't hear what she said but was grateful and tipped his hat in appreciation as Wolverine scowled and turned away. The children were still filing from their seats as he crept past the stone wall, silently wiping a tear from his cheek. He placed a worn chess piece on the stone wall, a white king, "Good-bye old friend."

_Who waits forever anyway ?_


End file.
